This invention pertains to self-standing solar powered security lighting and signal devices. In the past, temporary and/or remote lighting requirements have required the installation of either temporary wire situations with their attendant potential for damage and/or shock or fire hazard. In recent years a number of attempts have been made to produce self-standing lighting units which are solar operated and may or may not incorporate a storage device for extended nighttime use. The present invention addresses the problem of a free standing security light and signalling device without the requirement of remote wiring.